Hard disc drives are common information storage devices having a series of rotatable discs that are accessed by magnetic reading and writing elements. These data elements, commonly known as transducers, or merely as a transducer, are typically carried by and embedded in a slider that is held in a close relative position over discrete data tracks formed on a disc to permit a read or write operation to be carried out.
As distances between the slider and the disc decrease, due to the ever-growing desire to reduce the size of the disc drive and to pack more data per square inch, the potentially negative impact due to contamination on the slider increases. Unwanted contaminants on the slider can adversely affect fly height behavior, such as with elevated or decreased fly height, create fly asymmetry in roll or pitch character, produce excessive modulation, and even result in head-disc crashing or contact, all possibly due to contaminant build up on the slider. All of these mechanisms result in degraded performance of the read or write operation of the head (e.g., skip-writes, modulated writers, weak writes, clearance stability and settling, and incorrect clearance setting).
What is needed is a mechanism to remove and/or control contaminants from between the slider and the disc surface while maintaining acceptable contact sensing between the transducer and the disc.